


Moving Out

by mlter



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlter/pseuds/mlter
Summary: A new chapter is starting in V’s life, he made it out of Arasaka tower with just one soul in his body and the keys to the Afterlife in his hand, waiting for a new boss. But first, he has a lot of packing to do in his old apartment and thankfully, Kerry is there to help.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne & V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> I finally felt like writing again, I hope somebody likes this :)
> 
> Also in this fic V and Johnny were successfully separated and V’s not dying because fuck that.
> 
> Thanks to Daovihi for beta reading this!

“Are you sure you want to do this, Ker? I could manage on my own just fine, and you must have other important things to do anyway.” V said as he pressed his fingertip to the door pad to open his apartment, almost dropping his bag in the process as he struggled to hold the many folded cardboard boxes in his arms. Behind him, Kerry carried even more of them, which he used to cover his face just in case someone might recognize him. On his arm also hung a plastic bag with snacks and drinks they had stopped to buy on their way to V’s apartment. 

“Is there something you don’t want me to see? Cause it sure feels like there is.” Kerry teased and stepped inside, dropping the cardboards boxes on the floor and leaving the bag on the desk before crouching and petting Nibbles, who had approached, meowing happily at their return.

“No! I don’t have anything to hide, it’s just, well, I have a lot of crap to pack, It might take a while and I’m sure it’s not the most exciting afternoon plan for a rockstar.” 

Kerry just smiled and rolled his eyes as he sat down on V’s couch, placing Nibbles on his lap as he continued petting her and making her purr. 

“Firstable, I’m happy to help my input with anything, no matter how tedious. Secondly, this is way better than the boring meeting I was supposed to be at. And thirdly, if you prefer, It’s not too late to hire a moving service, they got everything at my place packed in like 3 hours, it was pretty impressive actually.” 

“Nah, I’d rather do it myself, that way I can sort through and take a good look at things.” V approached and scratched Nibbles’ chin while she still rested on Kerry’s lap. With both of the men’s attention, she seemed to be the happiest cat in the world, but eventually Kerry had to pick her up and put her back on the ground as she made a displeased little sound.

“Alright then, let’s get to work, your place might be smaller but sure have a lot of shit to pack so we best start now.” Kerry stood up and kissed V’s cheek before he picked one of the folded cardboard boxes to start assembling it.

“Great so…” V looked around his apartment while scratching his head, making Kerry snort at how lost he looked. “Fuck, where do we even start…?”

“Assembling the boxes and separating things you want to donate or throw away first. You never moved before?” Kerry asked as he dug the adhesive tape, box cutter and plastic bags out of V’s bag.

“No, I have, It’s just never not overwhelming.” V sighed as he decided to start first with clothes, grabbing a plastic bag and putting inside the pieces of clothing that were still in good enough conditions to be donated while dumping on the ground the ones that were too ripped, stained with blood or had... yup that was a bullet hole, several actually, definitely going in the trash. 

“Don’t worry, babe, well get through it. At least it’ll be less boring with me here.” Kerry winked at him and bent over a little to reach another folded box on the ground.

“Oh yeah, I’m so glad you’re here.” V smiled as he shamelessly stared at Kerry’s ass.

“Get back to work, kid, we’ll have plenty of time to have fun later at our new apartment.” Kerry said, knowing damn well V was checking him out. V blushed not only at the implications, but also at hearing Kerry mention their new place. They practically lived together already with how much time they spent at Kerry’s villa, and sometimes at V’s apartment too. They already had a routine built around each other, and yet the idea of officially moving in together made V’s heart flutter every single time he was reminded of it. If Johnny was there, he’d tease him endlessly about it, thank god the bastard was no longer in his head reading his every thought, though V could say he did miss his little comments sometimes. 

V and Kerry worked in silence for a few minutes before Kerry turned on the radio for some background noise, changing the stations occasionally to find something they both liked, even if they ended up casually chatting over the music for the most part. V listened happily about Kerry’s day at the studio, about how the new album was coming along and the collaboration with the Us Cracks girls, feeling greatly proud of him for everything he had accomplished after the state he had first met him at. Kerry still had difficult days from time to time, but he had improved so much in the last couple of months that the memory of a suicidal Kerry almost seemed too strange to have been real, and V’s heart ached a little when he remembered it had been actually true. 

“I love you.” V whispered after placing a kiss on the top of Kerry’s head, interrupting his story about the time he was so drunk at a Samurai after party he threw up on Nancy’s guitar case. 

“That came out of nowhere, but love ya too.” Kerry grinned. “Anyway, I look at the case and consider my options because she was definitely going to kill me as soon as she found out, then fucking Johnny walks in…” 

V just smiled and went back to sorting through things while listening to Kerry’s story, earning them both a couple of laughs. After that they went back to working in a comfortable silence only occasionally breached by either Kerry singing along to the music or either of them asking the other questions about where to put certain things or how to pack them. Despite the tedious task, Kerry loved spending a quiet and casual day with V, not having to worry about him running off to some other risky job. And as much as he loved the tough and badass side of V, he absolutely adored the most domestic and relaxed side of him too. The one that would crack terrible jokes that made Kerry groan while he giggled, the one that carried Nibbles around the room kissing her little head to comfort her as she constantly meowed at being cruelly denied food when her plate was still full. Yeah, Kerry could see himself marrying this guy down the line. 

Kerry stood up to grab another trash bag, then turned around to be met with the delightful sight of V who was going through his bookcase, looking for things to donate and moving his hips in rhythm with the song playing on the radio, completely unaware Kerry was watching with a smile until he felt the weight of his stare and he turned around, face going red and pouting at the way Kerry barely held back his laughter. V hated getting caught dancing, yet he couldn’t stop himself whenever he heard a song he liked. 

“What?” V asked, trying and failing miserably at pretending like that didn’t just happen.

“You’re so fucking cute.” Kerry finally laughed as he approached and wrapped his arms around V’s waist. The young merc just continued to pout and avoid his gaze.

“I thought you were supposed to be putting the clothes away.” V huffed and wrapped his arms around Kerry too, despite still feeling embarrassed. 

“Yeah, almost done. How about a little break? Seems like a good time for a snack, that way you’ll have energy to continue dancing around.”

“Shut up.” V blushed and playfully pushed Kerry away. Kerry couldn’t wait to have V dancing around their apartment too, he’d gladly join him too. 

With snacks and drinks set on the table, Kerry and V sat down to watch an episode of Little Big Corporats when the tv flashed a familiar movie that made Kerry and V smile. 

“Silver Thief!” Both said with excitement, then Kerry turned to look at V with raised eyebrows. 

“Wait, you know what movie this is? It’s almost as old as me.”

“Yeah, watched it with Johnny, he was the one to introduce it to me, actually.” V smiled and cleared his throat before trying his best impressions at Johnny’s slow and low speaking tone. “It’s a classic V, if I’m going to leave this world for good let it be after I at least improve your taste in movies.”

Kerry snorted and smiled. “That was his favorite, we actually went to the premiere when it came out. He wouldn’t stop talking about it afterwards, first time tough rockerboy Johnny Silverhand acted like a total nerd.” 

“Oh trust me, I got to experience it as well.” V chuckled then sighed, staring at the screen for a moment without really watching what was going on.

“Do you miss him?” Kerry asked, noticing the small change in V’s mood. 

“Are you kidding? I can finally take a shit on my own.” V joked making Kerry snort. “But… yeah, I do. As much of an asshole as he could be, he grew on me. I don’t know how he did it.”

“Been asking myself the same thing for 50 years, but yeah, I miss him too sometimes.” Kerry admitted with a sad smile. “But enough, we don’t want to make his pride swell anymore than it already is, just in case he might still be able to hear us.” 

V changed the channel and smiled to himself, imagining what Johnny would say to that, something mocking about Kerry and V both being crybabies, but he wasn’t ashamed to admit he missed Johnny, just like he saw no point in denying there would always be something that tied V to him. The first few weeks after their souls were separated had been the hardest. V could only compare it to waking up without a limb, as he struggled to adjust to a life that felt completely different and challenging. If it hadn’t been for Kerry by his side, he might’ve left the hole inside him devour him until there was nothing left. But, well, Kerry knew a thing or two about surviving Johnny Silverhand and he had done his best until things slowly started to improve. 

After their break, they finished separating donations and trash, and while Kerry took care of taking the trash bags out, V walked downstairs to apartment 301 where his neighbor Barry lived, and offered to let him have everything he had separated if he wanted it. Barry was more than glad to receive a lot of free stuff in great conditions for which he thanked V with an offer to help him carry his boxes down to the car once they were done packing. V was more than happy to accept the extra pair of hands as he thought of the number of boxes they had already filled. 

With a promise to knock on Barry’s door later, V headed back to his own apartment and walked in to find Kerry flipping through some papers with a slight look of shock on his face, V frowned for a moment wondering what could he possibly be looking at when Kerry flipped the paper around, showing V his own nude picture. And not just any picture, part of a whole erotic nude photoshoot he did a while ago. V felt his cheeks heating up again.

“Is this you?” Kerry asked in awe with a smile on his face as he looked at more pictures, then frowned a little after thinking for a moment. “Wait, who took these?”

“Relax, it was a photographer for Ballsy magazine. A while ago.” V mumbled embarrassed, pointedly avoiding looking at his own pictures. They were nice pictures, but he hadn’t shared them with anybody else, except obviously the magazine, although they had added some shadow effects that hid most of his face on the final printed edition. He had hidden his pictures away so good that he had thankfully forgotten about them, because if Johnny had known about it… “Before, whenever merc job was at a low I would take some other offers, this was one of them. They were going to be anonymous pictures anyway, and it was good money, so...” V shrugged, pretending to pack more belongings into the box next to the tv to avoid getting more embarrassed over Kerry flipping through his pictures, even if the man had seen him naked dozens of times already. 

“V, my love, you have a natural talent, you should really reconsider this model job…” Kerry said half joking and whistled. “Did you wax for this? Your ass is not usually so smooth-“

“We’ve got things to pack, Ker!” V blurted out.

“Right! Right, I’ll uh, put these away for you.” Kerry said with a chuckle, doing another quick flip through them before getting back to work. 

When it came to the guns and V’s equipment, Kerry let him handle it completely as he didn’t want to break anything or set anything off accidentally. So he stuck to packing his other belongings for him. Kerry couldn’t deny he loved helping him with it out of curiosity or maybe a bit of nosiness, he figured they were even on that aspect since V had admitted to looking through his things back when he had broken into Kerry’s house all those months ago. In any case, it was nice getting to know a bit more about his partner through his belongings. 

He didn’t even know V liked to dive. Kerry could already picture a future vacation on an island as he put the lid over the box keeping his wetsuit and fins. V’s interest in video games was also a nice discovery, Kerry didn’t care much for them himself, but he made sure to carefully wrap V’s KO Kombat figurine in bubble wrap for him as well as his console. V’s sex toy collection was not a surprise at all, Kerry had seen them plenty of times before and used them on V just as much, so he just carefully packed them without batting an eye, although he smirked silently when he noticed the new additions he hadn’t seen before.

Once he was done, Kerry stood up off the ground and groaned as he stretched, he was going to sleep like a brick after spending the day bending over and carrying things around but for now what bothered him mostly was the grumbling on his belly, so he picked up Nibbles, who was rubbing up against his leg and went looking for V in his gun room.

“Hey V, do you wanna order thai for dinner? Or maybe we could have mexican, since you said you were craving barbacoa tacos-“ Kerry paused, noticing the small hiccup shaking V’s body as he leaned on his work table, with his back turned to Kerry. 

“Uh, y-yeah, mexican is fine.” V mumbled quietly, doing a poor job at hiding the tears in his voice.

“V? What’s wrong?” Kerry approached the table, voice filled with concern as he put Nibbles down and slid his hand up V’s back and rubbed it gently. He peeked over V’s shoulder and saw him holding in his hands a picture of two young men, one of them being a younger V himself, and the other man….

“That’s… that’s Jackie.” V explained as he sniffled and wiped another tear. “My best friend.”

“The one that you went to Konpeki Plaza with?” Kerry asked, he had heard about the heist, V told him at some point, just vague details more than anything as it brought him bad memories, memories of losing his best friend and the beginning of a terrifying race against his own death. 

“Yeah… fuck, I’m sorry. I’ll be fine, don’t worry, it’s just… I hadn’t looked at the pictures in so long. It’s still hard.”

“I know, baby. It’s ok, I know you miss him.” Kerry kissed his cheek and continued rubbing circles on V’s back. 

“It’s just not fair, I feel… so fucking guilty sometimes, Jackie always dreamed of the big leagues while I didn’t care as much I guess, but now he’s dead and I’m taking over the Afterlife and moving into a big fancy apartment, can’t help but feel sometimes like this should be his life instead of mine…”

“And where would that leave you?” Kerry asked, resting chin on V’s shoulder.

“I don’t know, still having my simple merc life, maybe dead. Don’t get me wrong, I’m very thankful for you and for everything else, I just wish he could also be here making his dreams come true.”

“Well, unfortunately I didn’t get to meet this guy, but just judging from how much your other friends care about you, I have a feeling he was no different, and that he’d hate for you to continue to blame yourself.”

“I guess he would. I just wish...things had been different for him.” V sighed, then smiled while staring at the picture. “He was the best. He was the kind of guy who’d be more excited for you if you found a $20 bill on the ground than if he had found it himself.” V chuckled and whipped more tears. 

“Then I guess it’s safe to say he’d be happy you’re living his dream, for the both of you.” Kerry said brushing a thumb over V’s cheek. “And I’m sure he’d be as proud of you as I am.”

“Thanks.” V sighed and closed his eyes as Kerry leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Don’t mention it. So, mexican then?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there in a minute ok?.” Kerry nodded and walked back into the living room to order their food. V let out another sigh and stared at the picture for a few minutes, almost being able to hear Jackie’s laughter from that day. Just like with Johnny’s loss, coping with Jackie’s was still a work in progress, although a much longer one despite it being months now. At least with Johnny, V didn’t have to feel responsible for his death, but Jackie… V constantly replayed that night in his head thinking there must’ve been something he could have done but the answer never came to him, it had all gone to shit so quickly. “I love you, Jackie. First thing I do back in the Afterlife is get your drink on the menu, promise.” 

V smiled and put Jackie’s picture safely back in a box, then headed out of the room. Kerry was still on the holo asking about the menu and seemingly ordering too much food for two people. V took a minute to look around the place, the many boxes around the floor, the empty shelves and tables, it was hard not to get nostalgic. He hadn’t even been living there for long but this place felt special. There were just too many memories in the small apartment, good and bad. But he was starting a new chapter, finally free from the looming threat of certain death hanging over his head and he wasn’t going to take his time for granted. And best of all, Kerry would be there with him.

“Meow.”

And Nibbles too, of course. 

V sat on the couch and patted his lap, Nibbles jumped on top rubbing on him and purring before she started kneading his legs with her paws. “Ow ow! Watch the claws!” V laughed and hissed as he tried to put a blanket over his lap to lay Nibbles on top so she won’t rip him open. 

“Food’s on it’s way, should we stop for the night? My back is killing me.” Kerry complained as he flopped on the couch next to V and reached out to pet Nibbles.

“That must be the old age.” V teased, earning a playful slap on his arm.

“You disrespectful brat.” Kerry chuckled and wrapped an arm around V’s shoulders. “Mind if I spend the night? My place is too far away and it’s mostly empty now, I think they didn’t even leave a single couch to sleep on.”

“Of course.” V leaned in for a kiss, lingering on Kerry’s lips for a little and smiling dumbly at him once they pulled away. “Thanks for helping me today.”

“Oh it was my pleasure.” Kerry smirks. “Though if you want to thank me in some nice way, or maybe just ‘tip’ me for my hard work… you could let me keep those pictures of you…”

V laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, all yours, just don’t post them anywhere, please.”

“They were distributed in a magazine all over the city already!” 

“Yeah but in these ones my face is visible, last thing I need is mama Welles to run into them by any chance. If she ever sees my bare ass anywhere she will beat my ass to make sure I don’t show it off ever again.”

“Now that would be a real tragedy.”


End file.
